1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to exercise devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates to exercise devices with sensors that sense objects surrounding an exercise device and provide a response to the sensed objects.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many people today exercise for recreation, diversion, and heath-related purposes. Many exercise activities require large areas to perform such as running, biking, rowing, etc. People wishing to exercise may not always have access to the large areas required to perform some exercises. Therefore, exercise devices have become a popular tool to assist users in performing exercises within confined spaces. Such devices may include treadmills, elliptical trainers, stair climbers, rowing machines, cross-country ski exercisers, gliders, and stationary bicycles.
Since exercise devices are often used in confined spaces, such as in a user's living space, in a gymnasium, or in other training facilities, other persons or objects are often present in the same general space as the exercise device. If foreign objects approach too close to an exercise device that is in use, the exercise device may be damaged, the exercising activity of a user may be interrupted, or the object may otherwise interfere with use of the exercise device.